Discoveries
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Set during the season one episode "My Other Left Foot". Tony asks Abby if she knows that Kate has a tattoo and the lab technician reminisces on the first time that she saw the tattoo. Warnings of implied sexual activites between consenting female adults.


**Author's Note: This is the first time that I have posted one of my NCIS fics. I'm certainly watching the first season of NCIS, and have watched the second as well, but no further than that - so everything I know about the characters in the fic is from that period of time. Please read and review, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

Tony turned slightly, watching as Gibbs and Caitlin Todd slipped through the door to the elevator, the man's eyes dropped down towards Kate's backside trying to see through the pants that she was wearing to her skin. The man was trying to picture the shape of the tattoo that he suspected was on her skin. Cocking his head to the side the man focused his attention onto the raven haired girl who stood beside him watching as the other two walked away, "Abs," He started, pausing for a moment as he considered what he was going to say, "Did you know that Kate had a tat?"

"Yep," The woman replied grinning softly at him, turning on her heels suddenly making her way over towards the elevator as well, leaving the brown haired man behind to stare after her.

"How do you know?" Tony yelled out loudly, trying to catch Abby's attention before the doors closed and the elevator took her back down to her dungeon.

"Not telling," The lab technician replied with a smirk.

Once the doors had closed Abby let out a laugh at the man's expense, giggling over the fact that his mouth had fallen open and his eyes seemingly bulged out his head once he had heard that she knew that Kate had a tattoo. The other girl wasn't going to tell the man that she knew very well where and exactly what the tattoo was, because she had seen it up close and personal on multiple occasions. That just wasn't the right thing to do, especially when you were in a relationship with a former Secret Service Agent, who probably knew multiple ways to kill someone without leaving a trace – besides that as a field agent for NCIS Kate was now adept at the workings of a crime scene and would know how to change things so that she didn't leave any evidence to be found.

Running her hands through her hair the girl sat herself down in the office chair in the middle of the room, spinning around once before settling back in front of the computer. She fingers typed quickly, imputing her password to unlock the computer before mindlessly beginning the tests that Gibbs wanted her do. Abby's thoughts wandered as she waited for the results to come back; from the conversation with Tony and then towards the tattoo that he had been hoping to get incriminating evidence of.

The raven haired girl remembered the first time that she had seen that tattoo; it was a little tattoo – just something simple and small. At first she hadn't thought anything of the small mark, but it was easy to see against the girl's skin once they were lying together afterwards. Kate's skin was flushed a light red underneath the surface, a blush covering her cheeks as she curled into Abby's body. Abby's eyes had taken that chance to scan down the girl's body and had settled on the mark on her hip, just inside the left indent, fingertips stroked over the girl's flesh feeling the raised skin. "When did you get that?" Abby remembered asking softly, kissing the flushed woman softly on the forehead.

"College," Kate had replied, laughing at the memory. "I got very drunk – but I didn't look that drunk obviously because the tattoo artist gave me the tattoo anyways." Kate shook her head, a smile covering her lips as she looked up into Abby's eyes.

"You like it?" Abby asked softly, trailing her fingertip over the soft flesh.

"I do." The girl replied, "I thought I wouldn't, but I actually did."

"What are you thinking about?" A pair of arms wrapped around Abby's body tightly, hands settling on the girl's hips as she stood in front of the computer desk.

"Kate," Abby whispered softly, turning in the other girl's arms, wrapping her arms around Kate's shoulders pulling her closer towards her and pressing her lips against the agent's softly.

"So..." The Agent murmured softly once she had disentangled herself from the other woman, sitting Abby down in her chair and leaning back against the computer desk, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh... Tony got me thinking about your tattoo, and that got me thinking about the first time that I saw it." The raven haired girl replied with a grin, "That was a good night."

"Yes it was." Kate laughed softly, a cheeky grin spreading over her lips for a moment, "As I recall you were very happy when you found that tattoo."

"Mhm, I was."


End file.
